tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Governments Generals
These Generals give orders to their colors troops. They were created by steam user Tim-McCarty. All generals are able to respawn, so they cant be dead forever. Description The Governments Generals work for the dictator/president. The color they are shows what color of soldiers they order, with the exception of BLU and Purple Generals. They generals come in BLU, Green, Yellow, and Purple. There is a RED general, but he is in the rebels page --> Coming Soon.. BLU General Unlike the other generals (except Purple General) BLU General wears Purple, because originally he was a Purple General. He is usually accompanied by Guardian when he is not at the governments base. He is also a engineer, but doesnt make buildings. Biography The BLU general is a well known cowboy, who mastered pistols and revolvers, and spitting into a jar thats 30 feet away from him. The President (thats also secretly a dictator) hired the cowboy to teach/command some of his clones. He didnt tell the goverment how he got extremely skilled with pistols and revolvers, or his past. Rumours say that he was an outlaw, and that he had a name change to protect his identity. When it was time to see if he could be a good general, one of his tests got mixed up with another general who wanted to be the purple general, which made him a purple general. but they later found the problem, but it was to late. The BLU general (who is now the purple general) taught some of the blu clones engineering, which made only 2 BLU clones switch over to be purple soldiers. Appearence and Weapons The BLU General wears the Flared Frontiersman, the texas ten gallon, and wears the soldier of fortune. He usually wields the lugermorph, but sometimes uses the big kill. Powers and Abilities *The BLU General is a skilled pistol and revolver user, and can easily take someone out with one. *Being a texan and experiencing many bar fights, he is also skilled with fighting with broken bottles, chairs, chair legs, and even his own fists. Weaknesses *If his fists are sore, theres no chairs, no breakable bottles around, and he lost his guns, he cant defend himself, so he is vulnerable to quick attacks. Green General Green General is a green pyro, he commands the shotgun soldiers, and is the most menacing of the 4 generals. Like the other generals, he is usually accompanied by Guardian. Biography The Green General is a serious, menacing man. He grew up with a father in the army, he didnt see him mutch and when he did, he wasnt noticed. His father only noticed his mother, and his little sister. The last straw was when his mother told his father about him getting a scholarship, and his father said "Who? Oh you mean that guy we let stay here?" the general flipped, and walked out of the house. He was alone, no one to be with. He was okay with this. He was able to get a job, but only as a burger flipper at a fast food restuarant. When he turned 19, he was finally able to buy a small apartment room and it had cheap rent. He later got a job at a gun store, where he tested them and cleaned them. when he turned 24, a man wearing a suit, a hat and a mask came in with several men that looked alike surrounded him. The man offered him a job as one of his men. He immediatly accepted, he was then taken by a helicopter to the governments base, where the future green general was trained to use shotguns, get to know the clones, the commanders, and the privates. He also met the the other generals, like BLU who used to be the purple general, Purple General who used to be a BLU general, and Yellow general. Soon, after doing impressive work against rebels and other "evil" organizations, he quickly got ranked up, and soon got ranked to general. Powers and Abilities *He is VERY skilled with shotguns, and uses his own modified version, a festive shotgun that has different bullets, from explosive, to extremely sharp bullets that can pierce metal, to just normal bullets. *He wears a suit that protects him from fire and electricity. Weaknesses *If someone finds out about his past and reminds him of it, he will either A. get enraged and try to murder or beat his victim till hes unconcious, or B. get onto the floor and hold onto his knees while whimpering to himself. *Without his shotgun, he is basically reduced to his fists if he doesnt have any knives on him. Appearence The Green General wears the air raider, the deth kapp with the stern style, and a green tuxxy and sometimes a green soot suit. Yellow General The Yellow General is a yellow sniper, he is a crazed man. When he is not in the governments base, he is accompained by Guardian. Biography No one knows mutch about the yellow general, some people think he was some sort of victim to torture, and the torture got to his head and made him insane. Another thing people think is that he is straight out of the asylum, and that he was skilled with guns and explosives, but was insane. Appearence and Weapons The Yellow general wears Snipers Sniping Glass and the antlers. The weapons he uses are a rifle with no scope (link for it here -->http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=285519617&searchtext=hacked+tf2 ) and a normal but modified rocket launcher. Powers and Abilities *Yellow General is a crazed man, and uses almost everything as a weapon, from choclate to small or light people, if it can deal damage to people, he WILL use it. *His modified rocket launchers shoots different rockets, like rockets that when they explode, set everything in its explosion radius on fire, a ice rocket, which freezes everything in its explosion radius, and the I.C.O.E rocket, which is a nuke that can wipe out a big town. He only uses this when ordered to by the president/secret dictator. Weaknesses *If he runs out of things to use as weapons, he will try to punch people. He is not good with his fists. Purple General The Purple General is a BLU engi who used to be the BLU general. When he is not in the governments base, he is accompanied by Guardian. The Purple General is sworn enemys with the zombie squad. (Click here to see the zombie squad (http://tf2freakconcept.wikia.com/wiki/The_Zombie_Squad) Biography The Purple General is the only general with a known name, his name is Joey Carter. He was a skilled engineer, aced all his tests in his schools and got many scholarships and diplomas. He stayed in his lab and didnt do mutch except change his clothes and shower. He spent years researching things and finding answers to mysterys of this world. Years later, when he turned 68, the government sent him a job offer, but he had to fill in this test in the letter and send it in to see if he is qualified. He knew he could easily complete the test, and when he did, he got a letter back saying he is the BLU general. His big smile that he got when he got the letter was replaced with a frown. A helicopter arrived a few days after he got the letter. He got his things and got on the helicopter. When he arrived at the base, he was showed the clone maker, and was impressed. He was later told of the rebels (to see their bio and stuff, click here --> doesnt exist yet) and how he shouldnt trust any clones wearing red. He was introduced to the other generals, and met the purple general. He thought the one that took his place was super intelligent, instead he was introduced to a cowboy. He was enraged, but didnt show it. When it was time to teach the BLU clones, he showed them how to make things like sentrys and dispensers, they werent interested, except two of them. They helped him with buildings, but one day, something happened. (Click here to find out what happened --> Doesnt exist yet.. Later, the president/secret dictator saw the error in the tests the purple and blu general sent in, so they switched. They kept their colored clothes, but were different color generals. Appearence and Weapons The BLU general wears the Garden Bristles, and usually doesnt wear a hard hat, unless hes working on something BIG. He also wears a xcom badge. The BLU general uses things like rare righteous bisons only blu privates and commanders use. He also weilds the pomson, but like the righteous bison, its rare, so he is careful with them. He usually uses things like wrenchs, he USED to use a golden wrench with a golden engi bot head, but it was "stolen" (Coming Soon.). He also uses the rescue ranger from time to time, but he usually uses his machines. Powers and Abilities *He uses many things like robot suits if its an emergency. *He is a master builder, and cna make almost everything, ranging from dispensers to mini sentrys to powerful sentrys. Weaknesses *Like the troopers he commands, he usually isnt prepared to fight, he usually uses his machines. *He is as durable as a normal engineer, so he can easily be taken out. [[Category:Multi-classed] Category:Multi-teamed Category:Gunners Category:Goverment Category:Glass Cannons Category:Freaks Made by Tim-McCarty